A Late Birthday Gift
by REDemption Love and Lies
Summary: It's Sakura's Birthday and she gets a beautiful gift from an unknown person... A/N May make a second chapter if requested!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Late Birthday Gift**_

* * *

**A/N **Another quickie! Yeah. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Naruto. No sueing the 13-year-old. And even if you did, you wouldn't get much. Seriously. I OWN NOTHING. Other than my iPhone... And my cat, Storm. And Lily. And my broken laptop :(

**Warnings? **EXTREME OOCness from a certain someone...

* * *

A now 19 year old rosette looked across her balcony. It was a lovely night, it wasn't too hot or too cold. It was just perfect. Her day was _nearly_ that. The only thing that was missing was a certain man that kept making his way into her thoughts all day long. She ran a hand through her silky pink hair. It was still just past her chin and she enjoyed it that way. It was easier to maintain and it actually meant something to her. It meant that she would protect her teammates. Even if she has to give up everything, even her own life.

It was a starry night. The moon was shining brightly in the middle of the big sky. She wondered if Sasuke ever looked at the moon. He would, wouldn't he? She closed her eyes and smiled a little before standing up and walking down stairs and locking the door. She smiled. Her day had been wonderful. Naruto and all of their friends went to lunch and then had a huge competion. Naruto won of course with Kakashi coming in second place, and Neji in third. Sakura won out of all of the girls... Well, came tied with Hinata Hyuuga.

It was a fun day and it just continued to be exactly like that. Later, all the girls went out and had dinner. Naruto came by and asked Hinata to marry him which made Sakura's mood rise even higher. She smiled at this visibly. "Hm..." She let out a little sound. She felt like going to a certain place that she would usually avoid. But, she felt in the mood to reminisce on past events.

The bench was now in sight and she saw a little pink box on it. She walked over and picked it up and in quite neat writing was her name. She was a little shocked. "Huh?" She let out. She gazed over the box and tapped it with her fingers. "I wonder what it is." She said out loud and opened it carefully before peeking inside. On top was a note. She sat down on the bench and opened the note, she didn't look at the actual gift yet.

_Sakura,_

_I know that after everything... You more than likely wouldn't care for me the same way you used to. I just wanted to say that I have always cared for you, no matter what. Even in my darker moments, I would think of you. Your smile is and always will be one of the things that has kept me going. I know... I know that I am not the most caring guy and you probably have given up with reading this letter and even thrown the box away. But, I will tell you this. I have always loved you._

_Even in those moments where I did something bad, like the times I nearly killed you... I couldn't do it at the end. Even if Naruto or Kakashi hadn't of shown up, I would've stopped. I'm sorry for everything that I have done and I hope you keep this gift. _

_Always remember that I will always love you._

_Signed,_

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Sakura felt her heart literally stop. Tears were now pouring down. This had to be a trick... Isn't it? But she recognised the writing. It was Sasuke's writing.

She looked inside the box and found a silver necklace. She picked it up and held it in her hands, the pendant was the Uchiha fan. It was red and blue diamonds with normal diamonds in the middle. How did Sasuke even get his hands on this. She undid the chain and placed it carefully around her neck and stood up clutching the note.

"Sasuke-kun..." She whispered and closed her eyes.

* * *

**A/N **I should write another chapter but not now.

Hope you enjoyed this tiny little thing that is obviously OOC.

Arigatou.

*-``REDemption, Love and Lies``-*


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Late Birthday Gift**_

_**Chapter 2 ~ What Does the Hokage Say?**_

* * *

**A/N **Okay, I'm writing the second chapter now. I hope you enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I still don't own Naruto. *sad violin noise*

* * *

_`-*Sasuke*-`_

I looked down at the beautiful rosette that was holding the necklace that was now around her neck. She was now crying tears and I smiled a little. "Sasuke...kun..." She whispered and at that moment, I wanted to show her I was here. But, I knew I couldn't. Not right now.

It was much to dangerous for her and I was already putting her at risk with that necklace. I closed my eyes and let out a little sigh. "Thank you... Sasuke-kun..." She whispered. I smiled a little. She knows now. She knows that she belongs to me, as I belong to her. "Happy Birthday, Sakura. I love you." I said and used a transportation jutsu.

* * *

_`-*Sakura*-`_

I stiffened when I felt someone's chakra spike. I recognized it and I looked forward, but all I saw was blue flames and then nothingness. So Sasuke was here... I smiled lightly. I picked up the box and note and headed back home.

_OoOoO_

I yawned and stretched in my bed. It had been a warm night, the cool air had turned warm after I felt Sasuke's chakra. It was weird how Sasuke actually gave me a gift on my birthday. I didn't expect it. Not one bit. I was sure that Sasuke absolutely hated me but now I wasn't sure. Why would he give me the Uchiha's symbol on a necklace? What did it even mean? Sure, he did say he loved me in a note but I wasn't too sure... I sat up and stretched again.

I was wearing a white shirt with short blue shorts. It was warmer when I got home so decided to where that. I ran a hand through my hair and then tied it into a bun with my hair tie that was always on my wrist. I then stood up and walked over to bathroom and washed my face before heading downstairs. I looked out the window and heard the familiar noise of sparrows and honey eaters. It was rather beautiful. I opened the fridge and yawned. I wasn't too sure what I felt like eating.

I closed the fridge and groaned. "Maybe I should go and visit Naruto-sama..." I murmured to myself and looked at the clock which read eleven o'clock. I went back to my bed room to change into my casual clothing. I tilted my head when I finished. "Hm... I wonder if Naruto is at the office already..." I said out loud.

_OoOoO_

"Hello Naruto-sama." I said and smiled at the blond man who was sitting at the Hokage's desk reading through some forms. "Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto said and then looked up and noticed something. "What's with the Uchiha symbol? Can I have a look at it?" He asked with his eyes widened in shock. I nodded and took off the necklace before putting a hand in my pocket to get the note. I handed the necklace to him. He looked at the Uchiha necklace and his eyes widened. "Is this diamond?" He asked.

I nodded. Red and blue diamonds. A very rare find. Even the white diamonds were very hard to find. He then read through the note and his eyes widened once again. "Where is he if he wrote this?" Naruto asked and then put the note back down on the desk. "I don't know, but he was in Konoha last night. I felt his chakra spike." I said. Naruto nodded at me with a shock filled face. "Why didn't he return?" I shrugged. I didn't know the answer to the Hokage's question.

Sasuke didn't exactly allow me any time to question him. One moment he was there, and the next he was gone.

"Hmph... Sai!" He yelled out and the said man appeared beside Naruto. The two of them actually got along now. "You owe me 800 ryo." Naruto said with a smirk. Sai raised an eyebrow and the blond Hokage handed the note to Sai. I sighed. Please don't tell me this is about that bet 3 months ago... "Dammit." Sai muttered and brought out his wallet before handing some money to the Hokage who now had a giant grin.

"Shut up Dickless." And the grin was wiped off of Naruto's face. "Shut up!" The Uzamaki screeched and Sai handed me back the note, Naruto handed me back the necklace and Sai looked at it. "It's genuine." He murmured. I nodded. I already knew that.

I put the necklace back on and waved at Naruto before leaving.

I headed towards my home and sighed. Why was there a feeling that someone was there? I hurried home and unlocked the door, I noticed a familiar chakra and slowly made my way inside before pulling out a kunai. I walked slowly upstairs and opened the door and there I saw him, Uchiha Sasuke. He turned his head. His dark eyes watching me for a moment before disappearing. "Sasuke-kun!" I screamed and then sighed when I knew he wouldn't of heard me.

I looked at my cupboard and saw another letter. I walked towards it and opened it with curiosity. Inside looked to be about 20 000 ryo and I stared at it before seeing another note.

_Sakura,_

_Another Birthday gift as you can see. 25 000 ryo to be exact. I have given you my inheritance and you should be able to go to the bank and collect it. Also the Uchiha estate now belongs to you. I'll see you soon._

_Love you,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Another gift? Why did Sasuke give me another gift? And he gave me his home plus his inheritance. Why would he do that? Doesn't the Uchiha mean everything to Sasuke-kun? And he said he loved me... Again. And he was just here. I saw him!

AND, he said I'll see you soon... Well... That's good.

I smiled to myself.

* * *

**A/N **I'll write another chapter maybe later. Hope you enjoyed this one.


End file.
